User blog:Grimmaniac/A Grimm Farewell
* * * * * * When I first heard the news that the sixth season of Grimm will be its last, there's no other way to describe my reaction--my heart sank. I was admittedly emotional about it, despite the fact that I knew this might happen, but, being the optimist I am, I was hopeful that the only Grimm-related news that would soon arrive would be when season 6 was premiering. That said, over the past few days, I've really enjoyed thinking about how special this show truly is, sending my gratitude to a few people, and reflecting on how much Grimm has meant to me. Reading some of the thanks that have come from the cast and crew to the fans, I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd thank them right back. But that thank you does not only go out to the wonderful cast and crew, it goes out to you, the fans, and absolutely everything that encapsulates Grimm, because there is truly no other show I have ever been more proud to be a fan of than this one. I was initially drawn to Grimm by its unique premise. I became hooked on the mystery and depth of the storytelling. I got addicted to the mythology and the incredible world of Wesen. And then, just when I thought the show couldn't get any better, it soared to a whole other level entirely for me like no other show before: I began to learn more about the cast, I learned more about the crew, and I became truly awestruck by all the work that goes into the production of each and every episode. It was impossible not to appreciate that and love this show 100 times more for it. I was even lucky enough to talk to some of the very individuals directly involved in making Grimm possible, which was and has been an incredibly humbling experience. I never imagined when I first started watching this show that it would mean as much to me as it does now, or that I would have become so invested in it, but there is just so much to love about Grimm. The top reasons for me are how the cast and crew have formed such amazing relationships and are like family to each other; it's clear to see how they truly care about one another, and I am just blown away by how seemingly everyone on and off the screen is incredibly kind, gracious, considerate, hard-working, and all around just as immensely talented as they are genuine. The chemistry of the cast clearly comes through the screen and is a quality that is rare to find on TV, perhaps even more rare than a dark horse of a Friday night show like Grimm producing over 120 episodes. It's indescribable how great it is to see such a diverse cast mesh so well together, and it's partly why even the prospect of not seeing them all together on screen beyond this season is so tough to digest. On that note, HUGE props to the casting department, which not only assembled the perfect cast, but has done just an amazing job every episode of casting incredible guest stars and co-stars, many of whom have resided right in Oregon. It's a testament to the chemistry on set and the quality of the people behind Grimm that so many guest stars and co-stars have had nothing but praise and great things to say about their experience on the show and what it was like to be on set. As I mentioned before, I've seen a lot of the cast and crew thanking fans for all of their support, but that thanks just can't go unreciprocated. For anyone that has been a part of Grimm, I thank you because you are the very reason the fans support and have supported the show so strongly. The incredible quality of the show, the tight-knit and welcoming atmosphere on set, the very fan support itself--all of it wouldn't have been the same without you, and Grimm absolutely deserves every bit and more of the strong backing that it has today. At the conclusion of every season, I've always thought, "How are they possibly going to top this next year?" and every season, I've inevitably been amazed with how Grimm always consistently delivered and always got better. At the end of season 6, I have a feeling I'm going to be thinking, "How is any show possibly going to top Grimm?" It's been such an amazing experience and a blast to be a Grimmster these past five seasons, and this show is always going to stick with me, whether it's simply binge watching a bunch of episodes all over again, introducing the show to someone else, or keeping in touch with those I've met or spoken to through the show. Those are just a few of many, many reasons why Grimm won't ever truly be over when the final moments of this season's upcoming finale finish airing. With that said, you never know what this show and the next few months may bring next, so I sincerely thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will just leave you with some final thoughts below... =) * * * * * * Category:Blog posts